Sonny can't Choose
by savannahknight15
Summary: Sonny can't Choose between Chad the love of her life. Or Justin the one who has never hurt her. This is rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I do not own any of these Characters,**

Early in the Morning, Sonny's alarm goes off.

**Sonny's POV:**

_Ughh, I really don't want to go to this dinner party with Chad. Maybe he will be nice for once since there are going to be cameras. Who am I kidding, Chad is amazingly hot. I just can't let anyone know especially Justin._

The Doorbell rings, and its Justin, Sonny's new boyfriend. They had met at Zora's birthday party. Justin is Zora's cousin.

"Hey Babe", Justin says as he walks in.

"uhmm, heyy" I studdered.

"Whats wrong?" Justin had a smile on his face, oh how I love his smile.

"Nothing, just...nothing"

"I can see right through you babe" Justin started kissing my neck "Now tell me, whats wrong?"

I got the chills as I felt Justin's lips against my neck, at that instance I saw Chad's face. I stepped back and tripped, falling onto the couch.

"I have to get dressed...dinner party...later...shopping"

Justin rolled his eyes "Your skipping words and stuttering, you only do that when you have something to hide"

"Justin, babe you know I need to get ready,"

"Okay, then call me tonight after your dinner party and maybe we can have a party of our own" He winked and left.

**Chad's POV:**

*RING RING*

"CDC......No, I need the Tuxedo NOW!....Well, then tell Brad Pitt he Just has to wait!.."

*ends call*

_Gosh I need that tux today, its Sonny's favorite color. I need to let Sonny know how I fell tonight. Hopefully she doesn't bring Justin the bafoon._

"Uhm, Mr. Cooper"

"What is it?"

"Justin Russo is here to see you"

"What!?! Uhmm, Okay..."

_What is HE doing here?_

"Hey Chad!" Justin said happily.

"Russo" I snapped

Justin looked at me in hurt then got happy again, "So I heard your going to the Dinner Party"

"Yeah, so....Are you?"

"No, Sonny said she wanted to go alone," Justin looked a looked a little depressed, but still managed a smile.

_Yes! Sonny is going to be alone. _

"Oh, well that is very unfortunate, really Justin. But you might want to tell somebody who cares" I showed little emotion, I really am a good actor.

"Alright, well I will go to my sister Alex, See ya later Chad"

"Don't count on it" I mumbled under my breath.

_Hmmm, so Sonny is going to be alone. Maybe she will wear that tight red dress, oh how I love how it hugs her amazing curves._

**Sonny's POV:**

_Justin seemed a little hurt when I told him, oh he has to get over it. But I really like Justin, but we just started dating._

"Hey Sonny"

I turn around to see Chad, standing in my doorway.

"Oh, what a surprise." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I just came by to say, I'll meet you at the Party" Chad seemed happy for once.

"Uhm, yeahh, okay."

As Chad walked away I felt un urge to run after him, pull him into my room, and let him do whatever.

**Later That Night.....**

(Still Sonny's POV:)

I walked into the Dinner Hall and saw everyone sitting, Chad wasn't there, of course always has to be "Fashionably Late". I sat down next to Tawni. After about five minutes Mr. Condor stood up and tapped a knife to his glass. Chad was already in his seat staring at me with his dreamy blue eyes. I turned away so he wouldn't notice my smile.

"Thank You all for coming to the 5th annual Condor T.V. Dinner, we have a choice of three entrees. Lobster, Caviar, or Chicken Nuggets for the Kids" When said that he looked at Zora.

After eating we all mingled for a while then Tawni and I decided to get some people together and go out. We got Nico, Grady, a teen Gladiator, and Chad. We all went to a bar downtown. Tawni and the teen gladiator left together after a while, and Nico and Grady were off flirting. so It was just me and Chad.

"Sonny, would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you" I turned and stared into Chad's eyes, and I was simply hypnotized.

"You know Sonny, I was sitting on my couch the other night with my magic eight ball, and it said that we should date" Chad always knew how to make me giggle.

"Well, how many times did you shake it for it to say that?" I asked grinning.

"About 12." Chad laughed and so did I.

We Sat for a while talking and laughing, he asked If I needed a ride home, I agreed and we went to his Car.

He turned on the radio and "_I'm Yours by Jason Mraz"_ Came on.

"I tried to be chill, but your so hot that I melted" Chad was singing to me.

I started blushing, we stared at each other for a while then we kissed, but it was interrupted by a honk, as Chad swerved to avoid hitting the other cars. We laughed and I invited him up to my room.

We sat on my couch kissing, I slowly started laying down, and Chad laying on top of me.

"I have to tell you something Sonny" Chad said between kisses.

"hmm?"

He sat up and looked me straight in the eye "I Love You"

I threw myself on him and we went to my Bedroom.

With My legs wrapped around his waist, he threw me on the bed and took off his shirt. I stared in amazement, I never though I would see him Naked.

**Third Person POV:**

Chad, got onto the bed and Sonny started taking her clothes off. Sonny started dancing in her Bra, Chad began hardening. As Sonny saw his bulge she sat down and simply said " I want you"

Chad Smiled and started rubbing his tip around her pussy, he then entered slowly, he didn't want to hurt her when he popped her cherry. As he kept going he realized, it had already been broken, Sonny saw the puzzlement on Chad's face and knew what to say "A Party back in Wisconsin" He started going faster when suddenly he looked up and saw Sonny moaning and rubbing her self. He started ramming her against the headboard. Sonny started screaming. And after about ten minutes Chad squirted out his hot load. And Sonny was wanting more. She got on her knees and Chad kept pushing his 8 inch into her mouth. After satisfying him for a while, she looked at him layed down and opened her legs, he started rubing her clit with his tongue. She moaned long, and remembered Justin. She sat up and Chad looked at her.

"I'm in a relationship Chad"

"So you say this after we fuck?"

"I really do love you Chad, but I can't stand to be hurt again."

"Babe. I promise I wll never hurt you again, I made a stupid mistake, and I really want you back!"

Sonny sat up and walked out of her room, still naked. There she saw Justin sitting on her couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin Looked at Sonny.

"Oh my God, Justin I can.."

"Don't Bother" Justin said cutting her off.

"Justin I was just so caught up in the moment and.. Is there anything I can do to apologize?" Sonny asked.

"Just think about who you really want Sonny, me of 'CDC', but just remember Sonny, I never cheated on you, and I do Love You."

Justin got up and walked out the door, Chad walked out and looked at Sonny.

"Chad, I need you to leave. I need time to think"

"Sonny what do you need to think about? I thought it was going to be Me and You."

"Chad, Justin is right, he has always been so sweet to me and you have cheated twice before. I don't know anymore, I need to think about a lot Chad."

"Well," Chad looked down at the floor, "Just to let you know, I Love You." And with that Chad left.

Sonny sat on her couch, thinking, crying.

_Why did Chad have to say that, he is only making it harder for me to choose. I need to talk to somebody, somebody who is honest, modest, and will listen to me without thinking of anything else. Somebody I trust._

"Hello, Tawni...can you come over"

* * *

"What do you mean You love Chad!! Sonny that is Gross" Tawni looked shocked.

"Tawni, I really need you to understand my dilemma. I just don't know who to choose, I mean Justin is so sweet and caring, but I have always loved Chad and.." Sonny looked up to see Tawni fixing her hair in the mirror and putting on more 'Coco Mocho Coco'. "Well you are obviously no help" Sonny mumbled.

Later that Day Sonny was walking when she got a text.

_'Sonny, I understand if you Choose Chad, but just to let you know, I Love You-Justin' _

"Ughh, Really now? Why is this so Hard?" At that moment Nico rolled by on a Scooter "Thats what She said!" he yelled.

Sonny looked at Nico's scooter and instantly thought of an old friend. She smirked and Ran upstairs to call.

"Hey Shane! Its me Sonny"

"Sonny Hey! How are you?"

"I have been better"

"Awww, whats wrong?"

"Well, its a Long Story......."

Sonny and Shane talked for hours about her problem.

"Thank You so much Shane, I know who I am going to choose now."

"Any time Sonny,"

Sonny hung up and smiled, she was so excited she found out who she loved. She picked up the phone and Dialed his Number.

*ring, riiiiiing, ring*

"Hello?"

* * *

**Rate and Review tell me who you think would be a better couple.**

**The Next chapter will be done soon, I need reviews though! (:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is my first story, I might make more chapters or leave this as the last one, hope you like.**

**P.S. I do not own SWAC.**

**

* * *

**After Getting off the phone with Shane, Sonny decided to call him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Justin."

"Sonny! Hey How are you?"

"I'm fine, look I just called to say, I do Love you."

"Really Sonny?"

"Yes Justin, but look, I know Chad has cheated on me...."

Justin cut her off "Oh wow Sonny, are you really telling me that you are choosing him."

"Justin I'm sorry."

_Justin hung up._

Later that day Sonny walked over to Chad's dressing room, Sonny hesitated for a moment and then knocked on the door. Chad answered, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were a little saggy showing his boxers. Sonny stared at him and finally said "Can I come in?".  
Chad nodded his head and Sonny walked past him and sat on his couch. Chad walked over and sat down.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Chad asked.

"Well, I talked to Shane and he gave me some really good advice, and..." Chad interrupted her..."Please Sonny cut to the Chase"

"I Love you Chad, and I want to be with you."

Chad smiled and leaned over to kiss her, she giggled and pulled away. "Oh Chad Dylan.."

"Sonny, why didn't you choose Justin? I mean if he has never cheated on you, why me?" Chad asked.

"Chad, I love Justin, but he doesn't......pleasure me like you do" Sonny winked.

Chad started kissing Sonny passionately. And Sonny interrupted him.

"I don't want this to be a secret relationship though, I want to tell Nico, Grady, and especially Tawni, that we are together."

Chad looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeahh, and then they will never talk to you again."

Sonny thought for a moment "Your right. Okay well we can keep this a secret."

"So then do you wanna, you know.... do it?" Chad asked anxiously.

Sonny winked at him "Meet me in my dressing room in ten minutes, don't worry Tawni is at the Spa."

* * *

**Chads POV:**

_Oh god, I need to get ready._

Chad ran into his bathroom and started rinsing off in his shower scrubbing everywhere.  
He got out and opened his drawer pulling out a box of condoms. He put on some blue jeans, they were sagging just enough to show about an inch of his boxers. He then threw on a nice button up shirt and loosely put on a tie. He checked his hair in the mirror and winked at himself.

I walked over to Sonny's dressing room and knocked on the door.

**3rd Person POV:**

Sonny heard the knock and freaked out, she put on a short skirt, not bothering to put on underwear. She rummaged through her drawers and put on a corset. She went and opened the door. Chad looked at her in amasement and walked in. She pulled him closer by his tie and he kissed her.

Meanwhile Zora was crawling through the vents with a camera, not knowing she was going to see more than she bargained for.


End file.
